


My Pearl /Damon Salvatore

by AmaSuz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaSuz/pseuds/AmaSuz
Summary: Everyone knows about Stephen Herondale, Jace's Father and his tragic story about how he was in Valentine's circle and died, but what no one knows is he had a twin sister who fell in love with Tony Stark a human who later becomes Iron Man and conceived a child with him, and she was thrown out of the clave and the shadow world for loving a human. Six years later she dies of an illness that forces her to send her six year old daughter who knows nothing about the shadow world to her Father. 8 years later a fourteen year old Lilliana goes to mystic Falls to visit her BFF Elena for the summer, there she meets Gorgeous Vampire Damon Salvatore, learns about shadowhunters and her mother's history and falls madly in love with Damon
Relationships: Damon Salvatore & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. The Day my life changed Forever

Hi my name is Lilliana Herondale.I am 6 years old and I live with my mom, in California." "I have never met my dad or my mom's family, her family disowned her because she fell in love with my dad. She and my dad broke up, before she knew she was pregnant with me. She never told my dad of my existence. My mom is very sick, she for a while now. The docters say that she isn't going to get better. I just got home from school. I went straight to my mom's room, she was lying in bed. "Hi mom, how are you feeling?"I asked her "Hello Lilliana, I am very tired darling,how was school?"mom asks. "it was good" I answered "Lilliana come sit with me please, i have something to give you" my mom said, so I went over to the bed and sat down. My mom pulled out an envelope and handed it to me and said. "Baby my time is near I can feel it." "When I am gone, I want you to go to this address on the envelope and ask for a man named Tony Stark. "When you find him give this letter to him. It will explain everything to him." "promise me that you will do as I ask." my mom told me. "I promise Momma, but who is this man?" I asked her. "He is your Father Lilliana."she answered. I lied down next to her. After a while I didn't hear her breath anymore and she was very still, I looked at her and her eyes were closed. She died in her sleep. I started crying and ran to my room, I took a duffel bag and threw in some clothes, soap, tooth paste and other necessities. I opened the envelope and found enough money to buy a bus ticket to Malibu, some extra cash and the letter for my father. After I finished packing, I went and found the nearest bus station and bought a ticket for the next bus to Malibu. 

After I got off at the bus stop, I took a cab to Tony Stark's House, or mansion as I came to realize upon my arrival. I rung the doorbell and a guy opened the door, he looked down at me and said " Hi Sweetie where did you come from? are you lost?" He asked. "Hi my name is Lilliana and I am here to see Tony Stark. I have something to give him, and it must be in person." I told the guy. The guy looked taken aback atmmy forcefulness. He invited me in and told me to wait in the living room. 30 minutes Later he came back with a man in expensive looking clothes and a blonde woman. The guy greeted me and said that he was Tony Stark. I told him that my name was Lilliana Herondale and I gave him the letter from Mom, which he gave to the blonde lady."I don't like being handed things." He said. I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just kept quiet. After the blonde lady read the letter, she said. "Tony, I really think you need to read this for yourself."She told him. He looked confused at her serious tone, but took the letter from her and read it. He got this shocked expression on his face. He gave the letter back to the blonde lady and bent down to my level." I'm very sorry about your mom kiddo." My dad said. "You'reggoing to live with me from now on, okay?" Dad said. I nodded. "I've never been a dad, and I am not sure I know how to be one, but we'll figure out together." He said. That made me smile and give him a hug. He just patted me on the back awkwardly, then he let go. "Lilliana, this is Pepper Potts. She is my assistant and my best friend, she's going to help me look after you." Dad said pointing to the blonde lady. She smiled at me and said "Hello, Lilliana, it is very nice to meet you. I know no one can replace your mom, sweetheart, but I am here for you if you need someone to talk to, okay." she told me. I smiled at her. She is a wonderful person, we're going to get along great. She took my hand and she we went upstairs, we're she showed me my room and said that the next day we could go shopping,for decorations and bedspreads, and she'll help me decorate my room.


	2. Leaving For Mystic Falls

It Has beenThree years since I came to live with my dad. One day this man and woman showed up at our door, asking to speak with me, they told my dad and Pepper that they want to offer me a place at their school for gifted children in Los Angeles. Daddy was very happy about that, because I always got amazing grades at school. He let them talk with me privately, in the living room."Lilliana, my name is Andrew Blackthorn and this is my wife Eleanor we are shadowhunters, people who are half human and half Angel, and they protect the earth from Demons, by hunting them and killing them. You are also a shadowhunter and so was your mother Josephine Herondale. Why didn't my mother tell me any of this? I asked them. "The Clave, the ruling council of Shadowhunters, stripped her of her marks, which are these runes, that we draw on ourselves, with this magical tool called a stele, that gives us powers, like enhanced speed, strength, ability to see in the dark, make us soundless when we walk or run,and make us invisible to mundanes, which is what we call humans, and threw her out of the shadow world, because she had an affair with a human, your father. My guess is she was angry with the Clave and her family for turning their backs on her and didn't want you to get involved with them." The man, Andrew told me." Shadowhunter blood is dominant, so any child of a Shadowhunter will also be one. The Clave believes that just because a shadowhunter didn't want to be in the clave, or they were thrown out, the same thing doesn't apply to their children. Envoys are sent every three years from the time the child is 9 years old until they are eighteen to offer them a chance to be trained as shadowhunters and become part of the Clave." He told me. He said that they have a son around my age, four children younger than me and a son of thirteen and a daughter of fifteen. They all live and train at this place called The Institute, which is the shadowhunters headquarters. They have one in all of the major cities in every country in the world. They asked me to come and train with them every day, their tutor also gives all of them normal school lessons, so I wouldn't need to go to school anymore.I agreed, I could still live with my dad, I just wasn't allowed to tell him about the shadow world. As far as he knows I am going to an independent school that the blackthorn family runs every day. I started my training the next day. I quickly became friends with their 10 year old son Julian and his BFF, Emma Carstairs. 

4 years later. 

Last year was the most eventful year of my life. I had been training as a Shadowhunter for three years. My Dad was kidnapped while he was shooting this demonstration video about his new weapons him and his company designed for the Military, in the desert and held captive in a Cave. He nearly died, but he managed to escaped by building a supersuit and using it to kill his captives and flying out. At home he upgraded his suit and used it to fight crime. He became a superhero and called himself Iron Man, which is awesome, but also works on mine and Pepper's nerves, because he is constantly in life or death situations, not that I can judge. Two years ago it was discovered, that my mom's, brother's son, my cousin was alive, and has been living in the New York Institute with the Lightwoods. They thought that he was a Wayland for most his life, and then they thought briefly that he was this bad guy Valentine Morgenstern's son. It turned out he was only his adopted son until he was ten, when Valentine who pretended to be Michael Wayland, faked his own death, and my cousin Jonathan Herondale, who goes by Jace was sent to be raised by the Lightwoods. His parents were followers of Valentine Morgenstern. When Jace was still in his mother's womb his dad, my uncle, was killed in a battle fighting for Valentine and his mother killed herself out of grief. Valentine cut Jace out of her, took him and went into hiding pretending to be Michael Wayland, and the world thought that he was dead. His girlfriend Clary only found out that she was a Shadowhunter two years ago when she was sixteen. Her mother went missing and she discovered my cousin and his adopted siblings at a teen club. It turns out that she was Valentine's daughter,her mom was his wife, but she fled the shadow world and her husband when she found out that she was pregnant with Clary,raising her as a mundane. Her father reappeared and tried to take over the shadow world, but her, Jace and the Lightwood kids, stopped him, and she killed him. She also found out that her real brother, the one Jace was mistaken for was out there. He was evil, his father gave their mother a tonic with demon blood in when he was in her womb causing him to be half demon. Sebastian Morgenstern becamethe nnew villain and invaded the Los Angeles Institute and many others, he turned many people including the Blackthorn children's father into his slaves with magic. The Blackthorns, Emma and I had to go to Alicante for safety. and I watched as my best friend Jules had to kill his own Father to protect his siblings. My Dad was too busy with his suit and the press to notice that I wasn't around the house most of the time. It was very eventful, but it destroyed my nerves. I started doing cheerleading after hours to get my mind off things. My Cheerleading club went on our first cheerleading camp that summer. There I met Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. They were a little older than me but we got along great. Me and Elena instantly hit it off. I also adore Bonnie and I tolerate Caroline, she is a little self centered and annoying, but she is a good person and she means well. 

1 year later 

Elena and I practically talk on the phone all the time since we met at cheer camp last year. She invited me to come stay with her in Mystic Falls,for the summer. I agreed. I asked Daddy if I could go and he said yes. I am currently getting ready to leave, Daddy said that I could use the private jet. "Jarvis please tell Daddy and Pepper that I am coming down to say goodbye." I asked. Jarvis is daddy's voice controlled Aritificial intelligence (AI) That runs the entire mansion. Pepper has been like a second mom to me these past years. "I will tell them miss Lilly". Jarvis answered. "Thank you Jarvis". I replied. When I arrived downstairs, Happy Hogan, dad's bodyguard, chauffeur and close friend, took my Luggage to the private jet for me while Dad and Pepper took turns hugging me to death. Currently Pepper was squeezing me so hard that I couldn't breath. "Pepper if you don't let go soon I am going to die before I even get on the plain." I said in a laughing voice. She let go quickly, laughed and wiped tears from her eyes. "Sorry, i can't help it I'm just going to miss you so much."Pepper said. "Pepper she's only leaving for the Summer you'll see her again in a few weeks." Dad said, then he hugged me quickly and said "Bye kiddo, see you when you get back,I love you three thousand." Bye Daddy see you soon,and I love you ten thousand." I replied then I walked, climbed onto the private Jet and Flew to Mystic Falls. The jet landed in a field just outside Mystic Falls. Elena, her younger brother Jeremy who is two years older than me, and their parents were waiting to pick me up. After I got off the plane and put my luggage in their trunk the plane went back to Malibu. I greeted my friend and her family. Elena ran up to me squealing and hugged me tight "Lils I am so happy to see you, I missed you so much." Elena said. I laughed and hugged her back "missed you too Lena." Jeremy came up to me and hugged me too and said "Hi Lilliana nice too see you again." I met Elena's family a when they came to visit her during cheer camp, I got along great with her parents and her brother. "Hi Jer nice too see you too." I replied. We climed into their car and I greeted Elena's parents. We drove to her house and I got settled into Elena's room, which I will be sharing with her. "Hey Lils, there's this party in the woods tomorrow night, do you want to come with me?" Elena asked. "Sure Lena I would Love to come." I told her.


	3. The Accident and a Perfect stranger

Tonight Elena and I are going to the party in the woods that the kids at her school throw every year around this time. We are getting ready to leave, Elena's boyfriend Matt and our friend Bonnie are picking us up. We just finished getting ready when we hear the car outside. we quickly say goodbye to Elena's parents, Her aunt Jenna, who arrived an hour ago and Jeremy. We go outside and get in the car with Matt and Bonnie. Elena introduced me to Matt. "Matt, this is mine and Bonnie's friend Lilliana from cheer camp, she's staying with me for the summer."Elena said. "HI, Lilliana It's nice to finally meet you, Elena talks about you all the time."Matt greeted me. I smiled." It's nice to meet you too Matt, Elena also talks about you a lot." I replied. I also greet Bonnie. After a few minutes we arrived at the Bonfire place. We get out of the Car, went and greeted people, Elena introduced me to all of her friends. A few minutes into the party, Caroline spotted us. She came up to us and greeted Elena and Bonnie,like she didn't notice me, then she pretended to finally notice me and said "Lilliana you're here , in Mystic Falls. It is so good to see you." She says very enthusiastically, with a smile and hugged me quickly. During the party I chatted with a bunch of people, danced a bit, drank a beer or 2 but not very much and only half cups, I'm not much of a drinker, especially not beer, it tastes bitter,but the bonfire party is fun and I am enjoying myself and catching up with some of the girls that went cheer camp with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and I. camp with and a few other people that Elena introduced me to. The party has been going on for a few hours now, I noticed that Elena was MIA, so I started to look for her. After a few minutes of searching I found her outside the clearing near the side of the road talking to this really gorgeous Guy that I have never seen before. I quickly go up to her. "Elena there you are, I have been searching everywhere for you." I told her with a relieved sigh. "oh Lilly, I'm so sorry, I got in a fight with Matt and I came out here to call mom and dad to pick us up and clear my head, then I met Damon here and I completely spaced and forgot to tell you." she explained. "That's okay." I said. I then turned to Damon to introduce myself. The moment our eyes meet I became speechless. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart started to beat faster. It was an amazing feeling and I couldn't explain it, it felt like love at first sight. I looked at him and saw that he had the same expression on his face. He snapped out of it and introduced himself first. "Hi, I'm Damon, I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting a girl as beautiful as you before." He flirted with me. I giggled and told him my name was Lilliana. He said that it was a a beautiful name and that he hopes he'll see me again one day. We then hear Elena's parents car, a little while away. Damon quickly looks into mine and Elena's eyes and tells us, that we won't remember any of this and then goes away very fast. I was confused and asked Elena why he told us we won't remember him. She looks at me like I'm crazy and says "who said we won't remember them?" I looked at her strangely and say " that guy that was just here." She just looks at me strangely and says "Lilliana there was no one here, are you sure you're okay, how much did you drink at the bonfire?" she asked. Elena's parents then pulled up in front of us and we got into the car. Elena and her mom were talking about her fight with Matt. I kept thinking about, that guy Damon and the way he told us that we won't remember meeting him and then, Elena didn't remember meeting him, and he went awat away so fast, faster than humanly possible. I realized with a shock that Damon is a Vampire and he must have compelled us, but compulsion doesn't work on supernatural creatures and since I am a shadowhunter it won't work on me, but he was gorgeous, for a vampire. I spent the rest of the car ride daydreaming about him,then suddenly Elena's dad lost control of the car and we went tumbling over Wickery Bridge into the lake. We were at the bottom of the lake, I was still conscious because I could hold my breath longer than the average human. Elena's mom is already dead and Elena and her dad are unconscious I mentally slap myself for leaving my stele at Elena's house , now I can't even draw a rune to get us out of this predicament. I tried to push the doors open, or kick out a window but it wouldn't budge,after a while of struggling, I exhausted myself and fell into a coma. I woke up, hearing voices all around me, I hear daddy's voice talking to someone and also Pepper's I try to open my eyes, but my eyelids feel too heavy, I try to move but it's too hard, so I went back to sleep. I wake up a few hours later and found that I was lying in a bed in the hospital. I was very confused, how didn't know how I got here. I panicked and started screaming for Elena, and her parents, Grayson and Miranda? Daddy came running to my bed at the sound of my voice and Pepper woke up on the armchair next to my bed, stood up and also came to me. "Thank God you're awake." daddy exclaimed, we thought you were dead. That made Pepper glare at him. "Tony!" she yelled at him "what." he exclaimed, "it's true." "Yes, it might be true, but you don't tell your fourteen year old daughter who just woke up from a coma induced by nearly drowning in a car at the bottom of a lake that you thought she was dead!" Pepper scolded. "Right, sorry kidd." Daddy apologized to me. I just laughed at the scene, feeling much calmer. Dad and Pepper arguing is very amusing. "It's fine Daddy, but where are Elena and her parents and how did I get here?" I asked. "Elena is right here honey, in the bed next to yours." Pepper said. I looked next to me and found Elena's twin size bed pushed against mine so it's one bed and I can touch her hand. She is still unconscious, with a drip attached to her and a monitor, that shows her heartbeat and blood pressure, the functionality of her lungs, kidneys and other vital organs, they're all perfectly stable. She only has to wake up. Dad and Pepper told me that somehow we ended up on the side of the road and someone called the ambulance, but it was too late for Elena's parents. I felt aweful, how am I going to tell her that her parents are dead. Daddy said that as soon as the doctor books me out, he is taking me home.


	4. Daddy's Nightmare birthday party

It's been a year since the accident. After I woke up in the hospital and the doctor cleared me to go home, I just waited for Elena to wake up. After she woke up, I told her what happened, and that her parents were dead. I consoled her and waited for the doctor to clear her and release her into the custody of her aunt Jenna. When aunt Jenna and Jeremy arrived, I said goodbye to her and my dad and Pepper took me home. Since then daddy and Pepper started dating, which i thought was about time.They're perfect for each other and no other woman including my mom could ever put up with Dad for very long. Dad also decided a few weeks ago to give his company to Pepper. Daddy hired this new assistant Natalie, who is very beautiful, intelligent and accomplished, which is why dad likes her. a few months ago Jules and Emma became parabatai. Parabatai are a pair of shadowhunters, who fight together, and are closer than siblings, regardless of their gender. They are partners who would lay down their life for the other, and their runes are also stronger when they draw them on each other. I was invited to watch the ceremony along with my cousin's girlfriend Clary, whom I adore and her parabatai Simon, he is really cool. I had to travel to Alicante for the weekend to attend the ceremony and Emma and Jules party. I told my Dad that I was going to have a sleepover with Emma and staying with her for the weekend, since I am there most of the time training anyway, or as my Dad thinks being tutored with Emma and Jules at Jules parents independant school. Jules have practically been raising his younger siblings since the war,because their mom died when he was 11 and he had to kill his dad at age twelve, because he was a threat to his siblings. His older brother Mark was captured by fairies during the war and his sister Helen was sent away, for being half fairy, because Clary's brother Sebastian workedwwith fairies to try and bring down the Clave and take over the Shadow world,and their uncle Arthur who is their guardian, is a lunatic who never comes out of the attic. I always tell Dad that I'm sleeping over there when we have to go to Alicante for something. I wish I could tell him the truth, but the Clave won't allow it. It's a wonder I get to live with him at all, because normally shadowhunter children aren't allowed to even have contact with their mundane parents, let alone live with them. Daddy has also been acting weird lately, so I don't want to cause added stress. Just the other day when we went to the race track club to have dinner, he went out and climbed in a race car and started racing. He was also attacked by this phsyco with electric whips attached to a similar suit as daddy's. Tonight is dad's birthday party and I hope it goes well, I just finished getting ready (picture at the top is Lilliana) Pepper just came to my room and knocked on the open door, then came in and stood behind me looking at myrreflection in my floor length mirror. "Are you ready?" she asked with a loving smile. "Yes, I am completely ready." I answered. "Pepper do you think dad's okay, he has been acting really strange lately and I'm worried about him." I asked her. "I don't know darling, I am worried about him too, but he hasn't said anything, what goes on in your Father's head is a mystery." She answered with an exasperated sigh. "come on, we better go or you'll be late to your dad's birthday party." she said with a smile. I laughed "we can't have that now can we." I replied in a joking manner. We walked down to the lounge where the party is being held arm in arm. We just arrived at the party, only to find dad onstage in his Iron Man suit, in front of a croud of semi naked young women making weird jokes. Pepper went up to him, to try to get him to stop whatever it is that he is doing and told the girls that the party was Instead of agreeing with her and going to bed because he is drunk or I don't even know what is wrong with him, he just starts an after party. Just when I was so frustrated I was about to scream, Rhodey dad's friend in the military, burst in wearing one of Dad's suits, and they start to fight, destroying the living room in the process, Pepper starts blaming Natalie. I can't take this anymore, I went to my room, changed out of my dress, and started packing my suitcases. After I finished packing for the rest of the year, I took my phone and called Elena. "HI Lena it's Lilly, how are you?" I ask her "Hey Lills I'm great." "what's up." she answered. "My dad is out of his mind and I don't know what is going on with him, Pepper is at her wits end with him and I just need a break." "Can I come stay with you for a while, until my dad gets some sense slapped into him, or until the end of the school year?" I ask her. Of course you're always welcome she said. "Great" I replied. I wrote dad and Pepper a letter each explaining where I was going, why, and for how long. The next morning before they woke up, I took the private jet to mystic Falls. Elena and her Aunt picked me up after the plane left. I settled in with Elena in her room, and we spent the night catching up.


	5. Bonnie's Dinner & Meeting Damon again

I arrived at Elena's house yesterday. We spent today just talking and catching up, I told her about my dad becoming Iron man and about his awful behavior and the chaotic birthday party. She told me about her amazing new boyfriend Stefan and everything that has happened in mystic falls since I left. Apparently Jeremy is going through some kind of dumb rude rebel phase since their parent's death. Elena has a new boyfriend named Stefan Salvatore. She told me about something strange happening at the back to school party they had at the old mill in the woods. Vicky Donovan, Elena's ex boyfriend Matt's sister was found in the woods passed out from some kind of weird animal attack. Caroline was dating Stefan's jackass of an older brother,Damon. That didn't really surprise me, Caroline was incapable of leaving a guy alone and she tended to have bad taste,but the animal attack thing was weird. She also told me that Stefan apparently had an ex named Katherine, who he wasn't over yet.Currently we're in Elena's room talking. "Hey Lilly you don't mind Stefan and Bonnie coming over for dinner tonight do you?, because I invited them over yesterday because Bonnie apparently doesn't like Stefan and i wanted to ease her mind, but that was before I knew you were coming. I can totally cancel if you'd rather just spend the night talking and resting." Elena asks. "Of course not Lena, I have been dying to meet Stefan anyway and I missed Bonnie." I told Elena. what time are they coming?" I asked. "Bonnie's coming over at 4:30 to help set up and Stefan is coming at 5:30 for 6pm." She said. We spent the rest of the day cleaning and preparing for their arrival. At 4:15 the doorbell rang, Elena went and opened the door. Bonnie was here. "Hey Elena" Bonnie said coming in and putting her bag down. I waited in the kitchen to surprise her. "Bonnie, go to the kitchen quickly, I have a surprise for you." Elena said eagerly. Bonnie looked confused, but went to the kitchen anyway. As soon as she stepped foot in the kitchen, I yelled "Surprise!" She smiled and said "Lilliana, it's so good to see you, I didn't know you were here." She said happily giving me a hug.Bonnie filled me in on everything that's been going on in her life, including her grandmother telling her that she is a witch and psychic. She also said that she kept seeing the numbers 8, 14 and 22. "Mabey, we should play the lottery." Elena suggested, pretending to be serious. I didn't really know what it all meant, and I told Bonnie that. Later the doorbell rang, signaling Stefan's Arrival. Poor Bonnie looked really panicked. "Don't be nervous, just be your normal loving self." Elena told her, then left to open the door. I rubbed Bonnie's shoulder in comfort and gave her an encouraging smile,and we went to the living room. When Elena opened the door, this tall handsome guy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, walked in and greeted Elena super politely. Wow Elena really knows how to pick em, I wondered what it was that could possibly make Bonnie dislike him.He came to over to me and Elena introduced us. "Lilly this is Stefan." "Stefan this is one of my best friends Lilliana Herondale Stark, she lives in Malibu she's staying with me for a while." "it is nice to finally meet you in person Stefan, Elena told me so much about you" I said. "He smiled and extended his hand for me to shake. "It's nice to meet you as well Lilliana." He said. When I touched his hand the shadowhunter in me screamed vampire in my head, and that was the reason why Bonnie was freaked out, she's a witch, so she was probably also able to sense it, but because she doesn't understand her powers, or believe that she is a witch, she doesn't know what she is sensing and it is freaking her out,I retrieved my hand quickly and smiled. Luckily no one noticed my odd behavior. Elena clearly doesn't know that he is a vampire. I wonder why there are so many vampires in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere like Mystic Falls. First that charming Damon guy from last year and now Stefan,wait didn't Elena say that stefan's brother's name was Damon. Could it be the same person,so they're both vampires. Stefan doesn't seem to be a threat but I'll keep my eye on him just in case. During dinner things were a little awkward, Elena was trying her best to get a conversation going between Stefan and Bonnie, but nothing seemed to be working. I talked a bit with Stefan and I can safely say that he is a total sweetheart, he seems to be in control and I think he really likes Elena, I doubt he would hurt her or her friends. I wonder what his brother Damon is like, if he is the same Damon from the Bonfire last year he is probably charming, funny and maybe a little bit of a bad boy,but I don't know,we only talked for a few minutes. Elena described Stefan's brother as a jackass player who likes to play with girls feelings, then leave them broken. and she also said that he has kind of a dangerous vibe. I'll have to get Stefan to introduce us sometime. After about 40 minutes into the dinner, I couldn't take the awkwardness anymore, and I felt bad for Elena, she was trying so hard to get them to like each other, so I said "Bonnie, why don't you tell Stefan about your family." I told her, hoping that she would get the hint. She glared at me, clearly she got it, but she didn't like it. She just told Stefan that her mom wasn't in the picture and she lived with her Dad. "I actually meant, tell him about the witches Bonnie." I said. She just gave me a look that said, what the hell are you doing. I ignored her and continued. "Bonnie's family on her mom's side are apparently descended from witches, it's really cool." I told Stefan. "That's not the word I would use." Bonnie replied, clearly very annoyed with me. "Really?" Stefan said looking interested."I"m not very well versed, I know there were some Celtic druids, who immagrated here sometime. " Stefan said. "Actually my family came by way of Salem." Bonnie answered kind of interrupting him. Stefan didn't seem to mind. "Really, Salem witches." Stefan said. Sounding impressed. "Yeah" Bonnie replied. "We'll I'd say that's pretty cool." Stefan told her "why?" Bonnie asked confused, not understanding what is cool about it. "Salem witches, were heroic examples of individualism and non conformity." Stefan told her. Bonnie looked impressed now. "Yeah, they were." Bonnie agreed satisfied. It seems her views on Stefanhave changed. AA few seconds later the doorbell rang again. "I wonder who that could be?" Elena asked and got up to open the door. As soon as she opened the door we saw Caroline Forbes standing there, holding a cake and a gorgeous guy, with black hair and piercing blue eyes, wearing a leather jacket over a black t shirt, standing beside her. It was the guy from the Bonfire last year. "Surprise." Caroline said excitedly. "I heard you were doing dinner, so we thought we'd bring desert." Caroline said smiling. She came in to the house, put the cake down on the table and quickly greeted Bonnie and I.Stefan went over to the door, where Damon was still standing outside. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked him harshly. He just smirked and replied "waiting for Elena to invite me in." Elena was just about to invite him in when Stefan said "No, he can't come in." in a panicked voice, but he tried to play it off so we wouldn't notice. Caroline was confused why he didn't just come in anyway, like she did and told him to come in, but he continued to wait outside. I was also confused, Damon didn't seem like the type to wait to be invited in if he wants to come in. I then realized that he must not be able to come in unless he is invited in. Under normal circumstances, I would probably convince Elena not to let him come in, but I was so shocked about seeing Damon again, I wasn't thinking straight. Eventually Elena invited Damon in, despite Stefan's protests, probably not understanding what the fuss is about. After Damon came in, he noticed me. We locked eyes.He faltered for a second, probably not expecting to see me. He quickly regained his composure, probably thinking that I didn't know him since he compelled me to forget him a year ago. He greeted me arrogantly "Hello gorgeous, I'm Damon Salvatore Stefan's brother, and who might you be" He asked. I didn't like his attitude, he seemed arrogant and rude. He wasn't like this last year, he was a little cocky but mostly charming and kind. I held my head high answered harshl. "My name is Lilliana Herondale Stark." He looked taken aback at my coldness and harshness, but looked impressed. I guess he expected me to be the friendly ,kind, gentle girl he met last year in the woods, but until he drops his attitude, I am going to be cold and harsh not friendly and kind.


	6. Alone With The Salvatore Brothers

After dinner and desert, Elena,Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline, Damon and I all sat in the living room chatting. Caroline was congratulating Stefan for making the football team at school, and complaining about Elena being awful at cheerleading tryouts. "Elena you tried out for cheerleading, this year?" I asked her with a smile, happy that she seem to be getting back to her old happy self. "Yeah, I tried, but I was way behind and couldn't keep up." she said. "That's only because you missed, summer camp." I said. "I missed it too, remember, and I'm also having some trouble keeping up at the cheerleading club in Malibu,but don't worry you'll get better." I said trying to cheer her up. "I don't know how your ever going to learn the routines." Caroline told Elena."I'll Work with her she'll get it."Bonnie replied. Caroline pretending she didn't hear her, muttered to herself, "I guess I could put her in the back." That seemed to annoy Elena. "You don't seem like the cheerleading type Elena." Damon pointed out to Elena. "That's only because she lost her parents, so she's kind of going through a blah phase, she use to be way more fun." Caroline told him. Bonnie glared at her, and she quickly added "And I say that with complete sensitivity." and smiled sympathetically at Elena. "I'm sorry Elena, I know what it's like to loose both your parents,In fact Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we ever cared about die." Damon said to Elena. "We don't need to get into that right now Damon." Stefan told Damon in a warning tone. "you're right, I'm Sorry Stefan, the last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." Damon said and smiled fake apologetically. Elena looked awkward at the mention of Stefan's ex. Stefan looked annoyed at Damon,who seemed satisfied that he was planting doubts in Elena's mind about Stefan. I assumed that by "her" he probably meant Katherine, Stefan's ex girlfriend Elena mentioned. Bonnie and I just glared at him. Bonnie didn't seem to like Damon very much either. After that Elena went to clean up in the kitchen, Damon followed shortly, pretending to help but was probably using it as an excuse to plant more doubts about Stefan in Elena's mind.I was alone with Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie in the living room. After a few minutes, Bonnie left and joined Elena and Damon in the kitchen. When Damon and Bonnie left, Caroline started rambling to Stefan about Matt having a hard time with Elena breaking up with him and moving on with Stefan. I don't know what her problem is, it seems as if this girl doesn't understand common courtesy or boundaries, talking about Elena's ex with her current boyfriend. She also doesn't have a filter, spilling out everything that pops into her head, and she seems oblivious to the impact her words have on others. Luckily Stefan didn't really seem to be paying attention to her ramblings, he seemed to have other things on his mind. After she stopped talking, he asked asked about her scarf. "That's a really nice scarf." Stefan complimented and moved closer to her. "Thanks it's new." she replied. "He then asked her if she would mind taking it off so he could see it. Which is kind of a strange thing to ask, maybe he wants to see her neck, to check for bite marks." "oh I can't." Caroline replied. "Why not, you okay?" Stefan asked her. "Yeah, Caroline, why can't you take your pretty scarf off? I asked her suspiciously. Maybe Damon is feeding off of her and she uses the scarf to hide the bite marks. She looked confused for a second, like she didn't really know the answer. "I just know that I can't take it off." She replied confused. Damon must have compelled her to not take the scarf off. A few seconds later Damon returned. He saw us talking to Caroline."What are you kids talking about?" Damon asked and sat on the arm of Caroline's chair. "I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan replied. Yeah, I was just wondering why she can't take it off, she couldn't answer me maybe you can enlightenment."I said sarcastically to Damon. He just smiled and said to Caroline "Elena and Bonnie are just finishing up the dishes, why don't you go see if you can help." Damon told her."Does it look like I do dishes." Caroline replied laughing and looking towards Stefan and I as if he made a really funny joke. We smiled, indulging her. "Please, for me." Damon told her again. She made a noise, like she was thinking about it, then said "I don't think so." I could tell Damon was getting annoyed. He looked straight into her eyes and told her "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." All of a sudden Caroline announced " You know what, I'm going see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." "Great." Damon replied. Smiling she got up and went to the kitchen. Damon must have compelled her, because Caroline Forbes would never in a million years do dishes for anyone of her own free will. After Caroline left Damon just looked at me for a second, then turned his attention to Stefan like I wasn't even there, which was strange. They started arguing, Stefan yelling Damon about Caroline. "They are people Damon, she is not a puppet, she exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." He scolded Damon. "Sure she does, they all do.they're whatever I want them to be.they're mine for the taking."Damon replied. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, the things he was saying doesn't sound anything like the guy I met in the woods last year. Stefan and Damon just talked like I wasn't even there,Damon was probably too lazy to chase me out as well and was just going to compel me to forget their conversation. Stefan probably figured out that was what Damon was going to do, so he was probably mad about that too, and spoke freely scolding him."All right, you've had your fun, you used Caroline, you got to me and Elena,your probably going to compel her to forget this conversation", he said pointing to me, Good for you,Now it's time for you to go." Stefan told him." That's not a problem, because I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the one after that, and I will do with your little cheerleader, and her little cheerleader bestie,he said referring to me, whatever I want to do, because that is what is normal to me." Damon replied and patted Stefan on the back. I justssat calmly and watched how all of this will play out, until he mentioned harming Elena, then I spoke up." "If you go near Elena I will kill you." I threatened him. Damon just rolled his eyes notbbelieving me and said "sure you are sweetie, then he tried to compell me to forget everything I heard. I got really angry about that "Are you seriously trying to compell me right now!" I yelled at him. Damon and Stefan looked shocked that the compulsion didn't work on me. "How didn't that work" Damon asked confused."Are you on vervain? He asked." No, I am a shadowhunter, compulsion does not work on me." "I trust you boys know what Shadowhunter is ?" I asked them. Damon looked annoyed and scared. "Yep" he answered. "I didn't know shadowhunters were allowed to interact with normal people like Elena or live outside of their secret world." Stefan said curiously. "Normally we aren't allowed to, but my mom was kicked out of the shadow world for falling in love with my father, a human and having a child with him, so I was raised normally until I was 6. When my mother died, I went to live with my father Tony Stark in LA. There I met other shadowhunter kids who lived in the LA Institute, a place where shadowhunters can stay while on missions, and they have host families who live there and train other shadowhunter kids from the area." I explained to Stefan." I joined a cheerleading club, to feel a little bit normal again when I was thirteen, and I met Elena, Caroline and Bonnie at the annual cheerleading summer camp." I explained." Damon since you know what a shadowhunter is, you understand that I am very capable of murdering you, if you harm one hair on Elena's head." I told him. After Elena, Bonnie and Caroline, who looked like she would rather be anywhere else, was done with the dishes, they came back out. "What have we missed? "Caroline asked, eager for gossip. Elena looked expectantly at us. "Nothing much, just your little bestie here is adorable." Damon said. "Lovely meeting you Lilly Flower,Elena awesome dinner but we must be going." Then Stefan and Damon left. Damon was dragging a pouty Caroline behind him. Bonnie left soon after. After everyone left, Elena told me what her and Damon were talking about in the kitchen. She told me that both Stefan and Damon dated Katherine and she died in fire. She also told me what Damon told her about what Katherine was like. "She sounds like a mean, self centered bitch to me, as far as I can tell you don't have anything to worry about Lena, you're definitely a step up." I told her. She laughed and said "Thanks Lilly." She also said that Damon convinced her to quit cheerleading and that she was seriously considering it. "Elena, if you want to quit cheerleading go ahead, I'll support you fully. Just make sure that if you quit, that it's the right decision for you, not because Damon planted doubts in your mind." I told her. She smiled and hugged me. "I promise, I'll think it through very well, before I decide."She replied.


	7. Phone call from Damon

Damon's POV 

After Stefan Caroline and I left Elena's house I couldn't get the fact that Lilliana can't be compelled out of my head. If she can't be compelled then that means she remembers the day her, Elena and I met. I can't decide whether or not that is a good thing or a bad thing. What if she tells Elena about that night? Although she hasn't yet, so she must have a reason. I guess I will just have to get her alone so I can talk to her.

This morning while Stefan was out with Elena, preparing for his dumb football game that is at the high school tonight, I called Lilliana and asked her to come over. 

Lilliana's POV

I am currently sitting in Elena's bedroom catching up on some homework when my phone rings. "hello" I answer. "Hello beautiful Lilly flower" Damon answers. I roll my eyes, great It's Damon calling. How did he even get my number. "Damon?" where did you get my number from? I ask him. "I compelled Caroline to give it to me. He answers." what! "I exclaim." Your still compelling Caroline." " Yes I am " he answers" why would I stop? " he asks." Because she is my friend " I answer. "And why pray tell do you think that means anything to me?" He asks. I am starting to get annoyed with him. "Did you call just to annoy me, or did you want something?" I ask in a very irritated tone. He laughed over the phone. He seems to thoroughly enjoy pushing my buttons. "I wanted to ask you to meet me at my house so we could talk." he says "talk" I said furrowing my eyebrows. "About what?" I ask confused. "About the day we met." he answered honestly and seriously. "oh okay, I'll come right over." I answered. "Finally". I was wondering when he was going to ask me that, since he found out that I can't be compelled he'll have realised that I remember the night we met.


	8. Chatting with Damon

After Damon's little phone call I took a quick shower and changed into a cute baby blue blouse, white Jean Short shorts and silver strappy sandals. I brushed my hair and put on some light natural makeup. I took my purse and walked over to the Salvatore boarding house to meet Damon. When I arrived he opened the door and invited me in. "Hello Lily petal, don't you look gorgeous." he told me, while looking me up and down, when I stepped inside the house. I just rolled my eyes at his comment and greeted him. "Hello Damon." He closed the door behind me and we went to the living room. I sat down on the couch and Damon went to his liquor cabinet and got himself a bourbon. "Do you want a drink" he asked. I scoffed. "I am 14 years old,,remember." I replied. "So that's a no then?" He asked. I just rolled My eyes at him. "I'm guessing that you didn't invite me here for a drink, what did you want to talk about Damon?" I asked him,annoyed with his stalling. He came and sat on the couch next to me with a drink in his hand and said "Alright, so you are a shadowhunter and can't be compelled, so that means you remember the day you, me and Elena first met?" he asked. "yes I remember, you were a charming, mysterious stranger that was kind to Elena, telling her that you wanted her to get everything she wanted out of life, flirted with me, then compelled us to forget about you, well compelled Elena." I said. Damon looked like a deer trapped in headlights he just said "yup that is the one." "If you're worried about me telling Elena you don't have to be, I haven't told her, nor will I." I said. He just looked at me surprised "You won't? Why?" He asked. "Because she won't believe me anyway and it's not like it's hurting her, so what does it matter if she doesn't remember. I do and that is all that matters." I replied. "I don't know what is going on with you, or why you're acting different from the night we met, but if you hurt Elena or anyone else, I will hunt you down and kill you." "Do I make myself clear?" I told him harshly, to get the message across. "Crystal." Damon replied with a tight smile. "Good, now if we're done here, I have to meet Elena at the pep rally in a few hours and I have things to do, so bye." I told Damon,then I got up, left the boarding house and walked back to Elena's house. I knew Damon wasn't going to listen to me and will do what he wants anyway, so I'll have to find a way to get him out of the picture.


	9. Catching Up With Emma

After I left the Boarding House, I called Stefan, I told him that I was worried about Elena, that Damon might do something to her, because I told him to stay away from her, but I don't think he has any intention of doing what he was told. "I know Lilliana, I am also worried about Elena, that's why I took some vervain and put it inside a necklace that I plan on giving her when I see her before the game. Vervain is toxic to our species of vampire, so it will keep Damon from being able to compell her, and he can't rip it off her neck because it will burn him." Stefan answered. "That's great Stefan, but it doesn't keep him from hurting her in other ways, or from hurting Caroline further or other people." I told him. "You figure out a way to get your brother out of the way, or I will kill him, and you know that I am quite capable of doing it." I told Stefan, giving him an ultimatum. He just sighed and said "I'll figure something out Lilliana." He told me, then hung up. When I got to Elena's house, I quickly finished my study work, that Emma Emailed me. I was surprised she knew how to email, or where she got a computer to do it in the first place, because shadowhunter law forbids shadowhunters from possessing any mundane technology or objects and using them, that included computers. I decided to call and ask her before I leave, it would give me a chance to catch up with her and hear what's been going on in LA. "Hey Emma how are you, Jules and the rest of the Blackthorns doing? I asked her. "Hey Lilly, we're doing fine, Jules currently has his hands full with Ty, who brought a lizard or some other creature he found in the desert into the institute." "Jules is probably going to spend the next hour explaining to him why he can't bring animals or reptiles he finds in the desert inside, and then another one convincing him to put it back outside,then Ty will pout in his room and refuse to come out and Livvy will calm him down and by dinner everything will have been forgotten." She said as if it was perfectly normal and happened every day, well stuff like that did happen a lot. Julian, Emma's best friend and parabatai, his little brother Tiberius is Autistic, so he is a handful, no one knows he is autistic, because the use of mundane medicine or doctors, are forbidden. They know that he is different and they try to protect him from the outside world, because Shadowhunters look down on and reject anyone who is different,but Ty is really smart and good with gadgets and research, he helps them out a lot on missions. He can sometimes overreact over small things like the lizard thing, he doesn't always understand why he can't do things, because he thinks differently than everyone else, his twin sister Olivia, or Livvy is the only one who can calm him down when he has an episode. Emma lives with their family, because her parents were killed in the war 3 years ago and she is Julian's parabatai. "Okay, sounds intertaining." I said. "Yup, what's going on with you?" She asked. "You won't believe what's going on here." I said. "Why, what's going on?" She asked. "I discovered that there are a different species of vampire, that exists, they can eat and drink human food and beverages, they appear completely human, and somehow they can walk in the sun. their are two brothers living here that are like that and my friend Elena is dating one of them. I also found out that my other friend Bonnie is a witch." I told her. "They can walk in the sun!" Emma exclaimed after I told her everything. "Yes Emma, haven't you been listening to a thing I said?" I asked her annoyed. "Yeah, I have been Listening Lilliana, I was just trying to process the information."A vampire species that shadowhunters has never heard of,how can that be?" she asked. "I don't know, maybe because their appearance, eating habits and their lifestyle is so human, that the clave never noticed, or they kept it secret for some reason." I replied. "Maybe, but I think that the second one is closer, because they are still vampires, they feed and they kill, and I doubt they can do it inconspicuous enough for the Clave not to have noticed." she said. "How do they walk in the sun?" she asked. "That's what I would like to know, everything that seems to be problem for our vampires, isn't for them." I said. "Find out more." she told me. "I will." I replied. "Do you think we should tell the clave about them?" I asked her. "No, if they are keeping their existence a secret for some reason, they wouldn't want us to know about it and who knows what they will do if they find out we know." I agreed. "Hey, did you get the work, emailed you?"She asked me. Changing the subject. "Yeah I did, how did you do that by the way, I didn't know you even knew what a computer was let alone how to use it, and where did you get a computer in the first place?" I asked curiously." You know me, Lilly I am a rebel." She said. "Ty found an old one in the garbage somewhere, brought it back and got it up and running, then he showed me how to send an email,so I decided to test it out on you, since you're the only shadowhunter I know who knows how a computer works and has an email address." She said." "Okay, but why homework, and when did you do it, you usually don't even know that we have hom or where you're books are?"i asked her supisiously." Fine, I was bored and I wanted an excuse to talk to you, but I didn't want to call you and seem like I have nothing better to do."She said." Don't you have something to do? , usually your training with Jules, or doing something with Jules." I asked her. "Jules is mad at me, because the other day I was training and I got frustrated and punched a wall, spraining my hand. I used an iratize to fix it, but he was angry because I hurt myself." she answered. "Emma, why would you punch a wall? What is wrong with you?" I asked her. "I don't know, I was annoyed, frustrated and upset." she answered. I just shook my head. "I'll never understand you."I told her." That's why Jules is my parabatai and not you." she said jokingly." I don't think Jules understands you either. He is just a lot more patient than I am and he adores you." I told her." I know." she answered. "Just go talk to Jules, I'm pretty sure he has forgiven you already, you know he can never stay mad at you for long." "Alright thanks Lilly." She said. "Anytime." I replied, then I hung up and left to meet Elena.


	10. The necklace

After my phone call with Emma, I quickly walked to the school to meet Elena, when I arrived We walked to the bleachers together. I noticed that she wasn't wearing her cheerleading uniform. "I see you decided to quit cheerleading after all." I commented. "Yeah, I thought about it long and hard and I came to the conclusion that I don't love cheerleading anymore, I'm not the same girl I used to be before my parents died."she said." Good for you, now you have more time to spend with your friends and discovering new things that you like to do."I told her." "Thanks Lilly" she replied. "Any time Lena." I said. "Is Stefan playing today?" I asked her. "Yes, he is." she said. "I talked to him before the game and he gave me this necklace." She said, then showed me the necklace around her neck." It must be the vervain necklace that Stefan said he was going to give her to protect her mind from Damon." Wow Lena it's so pretty." I said. We spend the game, chatting and cheering for Stefan. After the game, Tyler and Jeremy got into a fight, Stefan tried to break it up, but he got cut by a glass bottle that one of them tried to hit the other with. Elena was worried about him and tried to look at the wound, but he was already healed by the time she looked at it. He just said that it wasn't his blood, but Elena was suspicious, so as soon as she could get away she went to find Bonnie, when she found her she asked her "Bonnie the bad mojo about Stefan what was it?" "That was nothing, i was just worried, but your little dinner party won me over." She said. "Bonnie please just tell me what you saw." "It wasn't a vision exactly, more like a feeling, it was cold and it vibrated through me,it was death. It's what I imagine death to be like." She said. After that we walked to Elena's car together."Elena are you okay?" I asked "Yeah, I just think that Stefan is hiding something." she said. When we got there, Elena unlocked her car grabbed her sweater out of the car. when we turned around Damon was standing behind us, Elena nearly jumped through the roof because Damon gave her a fright," "You scared me, what are you doing here?" she asked him. "Yes Damon, what are you doing here?" I asked him suspiciously. "I'm hiding from Caroline." he whispered. "why is that?"Elena whispered back."I need a break, she talks more than I can listen." He replied smiling. I just gave him a warning look. "That could be a sign you know." Elena replied. "Yeah, plus she is awfully young." He said. "Not much younger you." Elena replied defending Caroline."I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture, she'd drive me crazy." Damon replied. Elena became angry with him and Defended Caroline. " I know Caroline has some really annoying traits , but we've been friends since first grade and that means something to me." Elena told him. Damon put his hands up and apologized. "Sorry If I make you uncomfortable, that's not my intent." he said, but Elena saw right through him. "Yes you it is , otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." she said. "You're right, I do have other intentions, but so do you." He said. "Excuse me." Elena said. "Damon just leave her alone." I warned him. He just shot me a glance and continued. "You're drawn to me, you think about me when you don't want to, I bet you even dream about me,and right now, you want to kiss me. He said looking into her eyes, and I realized that he was trying to conpell her, i just hoped that the vervain necklace worked. Just when he leaned in to kiss her, she slapped him. "What the hell. I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan, but I want no part in it and I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight, I am not Katherine." She said, then grabbed my hand and walked away leaving him standing there alone." "You go girl". I told her. We left to go find Stefan.


End file.
